state_of_anarchy_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Most Recent Update November 10, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.5.38.109) NOT IN YET Bug Fixes • Fixed night time color correction • Fixed glitched kills and deaths • Fixed 2D Scopes being used on Burst fire • Fixed 2D Scope reticles being angled in ADS • Fixed screen blur • Fixed NVGs staying on after dying • Fixed boat hitboxes at range • Fixed L Shaped Desks not spawning loot on Metro Changes • Updated Recoil System • New Ranking System • Lobby UI Revamp by The_Frame (Elias) • New Character Customization & Cosmetics System • Added new Weapon mods and a couple of new Guns (More will come soon) • Vals now take Leaf Sights • Buffed KAC M249 ChainSAW • 6x48 & 5.5x50 ACOGs and M145/C79 Optics are now 2D • Changed grid space for NSPU to 3x1 instead of 3x2 • Removed Strelok Kobra • Added new 5.11 Shipping Crates for Civilian gun mods • SDN Suppressor can now go on 5.56 Guns • Updated icons for 4.6x30mm, .22 Magnum, 5.56mm CT, and 410 • Removed randomized shirt colors • Renamed most AK & Val mags to their proper names • Removed minor hipfire spread • Removed NVG Grain effect until it is improved upon • Adjusted Pistol ADS to irl stance • Increased recoil on 5.45x39 AKs October 13th, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.4.37.108) Bug Fixes • Disabled WIP XP Roles • Fixed two item icons Changes • • Added Deployable Equipment • Edited Treasure loot color to be easier on the eyes Equipment List: • Tank Trap • Barrel Fire • Sandbags • Ballistic Shield • Portable Floodlight • Small Camping Tent • Homemade Smoke Grenade October 12th, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.4.37.106) Bug Fixes • Fixed Zombie Hunter Casings not appearing • Fixed multiple item descriptions • Revised Muzzle Velocity on weapons • Fixed CBT-40 Optic placement • Fixed some M14 models not having the proper M14 shot audio • Fixed multiple item icons Changes • Added New Canada Map • Added New Vehicle Locations to Seaboard • Added New Medical & Barter items • Added NVGs (Press N to toggle) T • Added Placeholder Compass (Press P to toggle • Added new Stamina values for Consumables and Medicals • Slightly edited Handgun kickback • 2x3 Medical items now heal around 750 instead of 500 • Renamed Fort 222 Mag to 5.45x39 AR-15 30rnd September 6th, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.3.36.103) Bug Fixes • None Changes• Made SUSAT use the 2D scope system • Re-added controls menu • Changed Makarov PM loadout with beans, cola, and 3 mags • Extended render range of low poly chunks • Made the anti theft detectors active in 5.11 and Bank only • Lowered volume on anti theft detectors • Removed 74u mounts and made 74u/kedr family guns take Leaf Sight mounts • Fixed Milk giving hunger instead of thirst • Mk 14 and M39 EMR now uses leaf sights instead for better optic placement • Added Bipod options for some rifles • M1014 now has Left rail options • Added GOPAK spawn • More Leaf Sight options August 31st, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.3.36.102) Bug Fixes • None Changes• Made SUSAT use the 2D scope system • Re-added controls menu • Changed Makarov PM loadout with beans, cola, and 3 mags • Extended render range of low poly chunks • Made the anti theft detectors active in 5.11 and Bank only • Lowered volume on anti theft detectors • Removed 74u mounts and made 74u/kedr family guns take Leaf Sight mounts • Fixed Milk giving hunger instead of thirst August 18th, 2019 (Post Patch notes for 0.3.36.98) Bug Fixes • None Changes • Player stamina usage changed from -10 to -5 • Stamina regen rate changed from 15 to 17 • Buffed apples • Buffed apple cider • Buffed containers that give consumables (kitchen cabinets, mre containers, etc.) • Edited food court tables to be less convoluted • Slightly increased stamina regen speed • Turned off some fountains and lowered the volume on fountains in the metro • Lowered 12 Gauge recoil • Made Barska Electro reticle smaller • Updated EOTech Vudu 1-6x reticle • SVD can now take type II bayonet • SIG Family can now take flashlight and laser mods • Fixed a couple of consumable item descriptions • M249/MK 48s can now take grips and lasers • Lowered rarity on Triad optics to Ultra Rare • Renamed AK 74U to AKS 74U Late • LMGs that couldn't take sights now take Leaf Sights • Triple Action Thunder now takes Leaf Sights • GOPAK 61 can now take Handguard Hole mods • Changed running animation to help with transitioning from running to ads • Most guns can now take Handguard Hole mods • SVU now has it's proper suppressed audio • Renamed HK97 to MP7-SF • Changed firing audio for M14/Garands and suppressed snipers • Changed Leupold Mark 4 Reticle • Fixed eject position on AW rifles • Removed XP Booster products • Updated 5.11 Store • Fixed Adida doorway blocking bullets